That Kid
by zutarababe
Summary: It all started with that kid. That little baby toddler that apparently is mine and Katara's... Zutara! Set in WAT OCs!
1. Mommy! Uncle!

**Ill just say it all out**

**Im very very incompletey… wt tht means is tht I barely finish anything unless I rly have to lik school stuff but anyways I always come up with new ideas but I don't finish them so im rly sry!! This is y I should stick with one shots… but I don't oh well!**

**Im too poor to own anything…**

"I can't believe we lost him!" Karina cried as Zu-Bin held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh… it's ok sweetie, we'll find him…" He said, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, come on Karina, don't cry. He can't be too far off." Sumi reasoned.

"But this is the Air Temple! Note! AIR! AS IN, IN THE AIR, SURROUNDED BY CLIFFS! HE COULD'VE FALLEN OFF THE EDGE OR GET TRAPPED OR-OR"

"She does have a point." said the dumb bald man.

"SHUT UP ATARU!" everyone said except for Karina. She was too busy crying.

"Sorry."

Zu-Bin kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, softly crying.

"We'll bring him back. We'll bring him back."

"AANG!" Katara yelled out to him from Appa.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE WIND IS RUSHING THROUGH MY EAR! CHECK OUT THIS LOOP!" Aang tried to change the subject as he loop-de-looped through the air with his new glider that Teo made for him.

"Aang, I think we should start making plans about our future!" yelled Sokka.

"Okay! We can do that while I show you the giant Pai-sho table. Oh, and you're going to love the All-Day Echo chamber." As they landed gracefully onto the ground, Toph alerted the gAang.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"What?"

"My voice?"

"No idiot, that!" They kept quiet to hear the noise and finally they heard a little cry.

"Oh my gosh! It sounds like a baby!" Katara stated.

"I think it's over here!" Sokka pointed out as he turned to the left.

"Actually Sokka, it's over here." Toph said as she pointed to the right.

"…I was tes-"

"Uh huh." They all walked quietly towards the sound, and around the corner was a little toddler, crawling around, giggling.

"Aww…"

"He's so cute!" Katara said.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" Aang asked as he reached his finger for the baby to grab on to, which he did. The kid reached his arms out towards Katara and said one of the most heavenly words a mom could ask for.

"Mama." Except for Katara since she wasn't one yet.

They all stared at the 'mother'.

"Katara…" Sokka started to accuse.

"When did you get knocked up?" asked Toph.

"I did no such thing!"

"And more importantly, how did you even know to get knocked up?" Katara blushed in embarrassment and looked shocked and angry all at the same time.

"Be quiet Toph!" said Sokka.

"Katara…" Aang felt betrayed.

"This isn't my kid!! Toph, tell them!"

"She's telling the truth guys." Toph sighed in disappointment.

"Thank you."

"Then why did he just call you mama??"

"I don't know! Maybe I look like his mother?"

Aang just look so relieved.

"The real question is how did he even get here?" asked Katara.

Aang gasped in realization. "MAYBE HE'S AN AIRBENDER!"

"I highly doubt that, Aang." said Sokka as he chuckled at the kid's excitement.

"Besides, he has golden eyes."

Sokka's ears perked up.

"I'm throwing him off the cliff."

"Sokka! NO! He's just a baby!"

"Ok fine, we leave him here to die."

Katara slapped her brother really hard on his arm.

"OW!"

"Ow is right! I can't believe you just suggested that to a baby!"

"That was just low, Snoozles."

"Oh come on Sokka, look into his eyes." Aang told him.

"Do these eyes look murderous?" Katara said, holding the baby up against Sokka's face, forcing him to look into his eyes like what she did before.

Sokka stared, frowning at him. The kid giggled, kissed Sokka on the nose and said, "Uncle!"

Sokka smiled, picked him off of Katara's hands and spun him around. "HE CALLED ME UNCLE! OHMIGOSH THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Then he realized he had his manly pride and stopped instantly.

He coughed. "I mean, fine, we'll keep the kid."

The gAang cheered but it stopped instantly as Toph stopped the party again.

"Guys, looks like we have another visitor here." They turned around and saw Zuko standing next to Appa.

"Hello, Zuko here." He said awkwardly.

**Hahahaa didn't expect that! Did you? I win! Review! One review n I'll post it up probably tomorrow or Christmas day.**


	2. Daddy!

**And back again. Well this is weird. An update tht actually on time!? Has this new day and age come?? Yea…. Lame joke I no…**

**Still poor….**

*******break*******

The gAang goes into kung fu action mode to 100% except for Katara since she has the sleeping baby and all it's more like 99%.

"I heard you guys flying around up there so I thought I'd come up." Appa roared and licked Zuko twice as he recognized the dude who saved him.

_Ew… bison slobber…_ Zuko thought as he wiped off the saliva off his forehead. Aang decreased kung fu action mode to 80%.

"I know you guys must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world." Sokka retorted.

"Right…" Zuko felt very embarrassed and awkward and ashamed. "Well…uh…anyway…what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed and I'm good now and I think I should join your group. Oh! And I can teach firebending to you." Zuko looked at the confused Avatar.

"You wanna what now?" asked Toph.

"You can't possibly think that any one of us would trust you, can you? I mean how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah! All you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!"

"I've done some good things!" Zuko exclaimed. "I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free! That's something." Appa licked him again.

"Appa does seem to like him…"

"He probably just covered himself with honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it."

**(A/N: ima skip ahead cuz I don't feel lik typing the whole conversation out.)**

"If you won't take me as a part of your group, then take me as a prisoner." Zuko kneeled down with his arms out for them to bind them.

"No! We won't!" Katara knocked him down with her water. The baby woke up through all the noise and laughed with his arms, reaching out to Zuko and said one of the most bizarre things.

"Daddy!"

"Huh?"

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" He giggled some more, squirming, reaching out for his 'daddy'.

Zuko looked so confused and scared, Katara looked so confused and scared, they all looked so confused and scared, Sokka looked like he was going to faint that he supported himself with the wall next to him. Since Katara didn't let him go to his daddy, he started to fuss around and cry.

"Uh oh." Aang said. All their problems were gone and were focused on the crying baby.

"What should we do?"

"He wants his dad!" said Toph, with her ears covered from the screaming.

"No way." Zuko exaggerated with his arms.

"Katara, I think you should give Zuko the baby."

"No way! What if he kills him?!"

"I would never do such a thing!" Zuko yelled.

"Katara just give Uncle the baby." said Sokka and she did so but he still screamed.

"Daddy!"

"Shh, shh, shh…" Uncle Sokka tried to calm the toddler but failed.

"Sokka, let me try." said Aang. He went up to the baby's face and did funny faces but still failed and still wailing for his daddy.

"OH MY GOSH JUST GIVE ZUKO THE BABY AND SHUT HIM UP!" You know who said it. Uncle Sokka frowned in rejection and slowly gave the kid to Zuko. Zuko looked really uncomfortable, but held the baby in his arms, rocking it back and forth and he stopped crying instantly.

"Finally!" Toph cried out.

"I can't believe it."

"How did you do that?"

"I fail as an uncle!" Sokka fainted, but no one really cared.

The gAang exclaimed but was silenced by Zuko.

"Shhh! He's sleeping."

"Oh so he's your kid?" hissed Katara.

"I don't have any kids!" Zuko whispered fiercely.

"Then why does he look like you?"

"How should I know?"

"You're just trying to look innocent so you can join our group and kill Aang!"

"No I'm not!" As their arguments got angrier, so did their voices, waking poor little mini-Zuko.

"Great, you also make babies cry?"

"How is this my fault when you yelled first?!"

"Zuko, just give us the baby and leave." said Aang, making his final decision.

"What?"

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."

Zuko looked at the baby as if he was giving away his own child while rocking him as the baby slept. He walked towards the Avatar very carefully as if he was going to drop the kid, and handed him to the monk, slowly and carefully. Once he was in Aang's arms, he woke up and started fussing around, reaching for Zuko. Zuko turned around never looking back and walked slowly in depression.

Then he thought, _"Wait a minute, why do I feel so lonely?? It's not even my kid!_

"_Oh right, they rejected me…" _He sadly walked back to his camp and fell asleep.

*****break*****

"Why would he fool us like that?" Katara asked.

"Obviously, he wants to lead us in some kind of trap." Sokka replied.

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings."

"He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down, then he strikes."

"The thing is it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt. But obviously when the time came, he made his choice. And we paid the price.

"We can't trust him."

"I kind of have a confession to make." said Aang. "Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?"

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs?" Sokka continued. "How could I forget? I have a wart on the flap that hangs back on my throat for a month!"

"Sokka, I looked at it and told you there was nothing there!" Katara exclaimed.

"I could feel it! It's my throatal flap!"

"Anyways," Aang continued his confession. "when Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got me out.

"He risked his life to save me."

"No way!" Katara responded. "I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself!"

"Yeah, face it Aang. You're nothing but a big prize to him."

"You're probably right."

"And what was all of that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar!"

"Actually, he wasn't lying." Toph pointed out.

"Oh hooray!" Sokka sarcastically retorted. "In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list."

"I'm just saying that considering his messed up family and how he was raised, he could've turned out a lot worse."

"You're right Toph." Katara copied her brother. "Let's go find him and give him a medal, the Not-As-Much-As-A-Jerk-As-You-Could've-Been reward!"

"All I know is, that while he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you're all letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly."

"Easy for you to say! You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates!" Katara retorted.

Sokka and Aang continued. "Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island."

"Or when he captured me at the fire temple!"

"Why would you even try to defend him?"

"Because Katara, you guys are so stupid?" Toph irritably said as the baby kept on crying for his daddy. "You're all ignoring one crucial fact! Aang needs a firebending teacher! We can't think of a single person in the world to do that!

"Now one shows up on a silver platter and you won't even think about?!" Toph stomped her feet to exaggerate.

Aang replied stubbornly. "I'm not having Zuko as my teacher."

"You're darn right you're not, buddy!"

"Well I guess that's settled." Katara said finally.

Toph growled in aggravation. "I'm beginning to wonder who the blind one is around here!" She walked away from them, hoping to find Zuko soon. And hoping to get away from the baby's crying because it was just damn annoying!

*****break*****

**See I can update when I want to. When I WANT to. Ahh… ppl r just so darn dumb these days… cept for toph. She's just always cool. :P review or no chapter! I just need at least one!**


	3. Kids Are Annoying! Revised at end!

**Must I say it again?**

*******break*******

The fire crackles softly as the young prince sleeps under the stars. All twas silent until a little badgermole rustles through the bushes looking for the banished prince.

"Who goes there?" Zuko heard the noise, thinking it's an intruder. "Stay back." He command as he bends a small fire to burn someone but not enough to kill.

"It's me!" Toph tried to say it earlier but was too late as her feet got burned. "My feet got burned!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You burned me!"

"I didn't know it was you." She crawled away towards safety as Zuko tried to reason with her.

"Please, lettme help you!" She threw rocks at him blindly while he dodged them with great agility but she finally got him and escaped.

He growled in frustration. "Why am I so bad at being good!" He lied across the ground regretting.

"Fuck my life." He started to get up roughly and looked around for some food to eat in his sack.

*****break*****

Katara was worried that their little blind earthbender has not returned yet. Or that the baby was crying because it was hungry.

"Hey has anyone seen Toph?"

"No, but first, we need to figure out how to shut that baby up!" said Sokka.

"Well, I bet he's hungry."

"How do you know that, Katara?" asked the innocent little boy.

"Well, it just woke up. All babies get hungry when they wake up in the morning."

"She's a girl, Aang. All girls know that."

"Excuse me?"

Sokka ignored Katara. "How are we going to feed him?"

She glared at his ignorance.

"Don't babies drink milk and eat porridge?" asked The Duke.

"Yea, but we have neither of those." replied 'the mother.'

"Actually, Katara-" Sokka was interrupted with a big bang coming from the wall and was met by a badgermole girl.

"Toph!"

"Where have you been?"

"My feet got burned."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I said, my feet got burned!" She emphasized.

"I meant, how."

"Well, I kind of went over to Zuko."

"You what?"

"Well it was an accident! I woke him up, he got scared, and defended himself."

"I told you he was dangerous!"

"Ugh, I told you it was an accident!" she said as Sokka and Aang picked her up to the fountain that could help her feet heal faster.

"Anyways back to baby problem," Sokka continued his statement earlier. "Katara, we actually have milk."

"What? No we don't."

"Well, you have it." Sokka pointed to her chest. She gasped.

"Sokka!" She covered her breasts.

"What? Doesn't milk come out of those or something?" Sokka asked innocently.

"Sokka!" Katara blushed. "That doesn't matter! He has teeth and looks like he's three years old so I think he can eat solid food!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"There was none!"

"So why are we arguing?"

"Because you're stupid!"

"Oh, I'm stupid?"

"Snoozles, shut the hell up and stop asking questions!"

"Toph, not front of the kid." Aang actually had the guts to scold her.

"Oh, shut it Twinkletoes! The kid's crying anyways." And boy was she right.

"Shh… it's ok. It's ok." Katara bounced the kid, trying to get him to calm down.

"Here, you want some rice?"

"Yeah! What's rice?"

"Rice is very delicious. Here." Katara bends down to get a spoon and scoop some rice for the boy to eat.

"Say ah."

"Ah!" Katara giggled at his response and fed him. Sokka kept looking at the event and fumbled with his fingers until he finally said. "I give up. Let me feed him!"

Katara handed him the spoon. "Not too much."

"I'm not stupid."

She rolled her eyes. He picked the little stranger off Katara's lap and sat him down on his own legs.

"Here comes the penguin! Woosh!" He moved the spoon around the giggling kid.

"What's a pengun?"

"A penguin," Aang corrected him as he moved towards the Water Tribe people. "is a very fun animal that only lives in the South Pole and you can ride him and go penguin sledding."

"What's South Pole?" While he had his mouth open, Sokka took this advantage to make the penguin go into the tunnel.

"The South Pole is where Sokka and I live. It's very cold and snow and water is all around you."

"What's snow?"

"Well, it falls from the sky and it's basically little frozen droplets of water that are called snowflakes."

"And if you catch them with your tongue," Katara took the spoon this time and fed him as Sokka explained. "It melts in your mouth and you get drops of water on your tongue."

"What's your tongue?"

"I think those are enough questions today kid." Toph supposedly answered.

"What's up with you Toph?"

"Sokka, I think you better pick me up now."

"Why?"

"Guys! Combustion man is back!" Aang warned them. Sokka dashed to pick up the damsel in the fountain and ran to a safe place as everyone ran to get cover.

"Mommy, what's that? I don't like it."

"I don't like it either, kid." The earthbender interrupted.

Off from a far distance, a cry was heard.

"Stop! I'm ordering you to stop attacking!" Zuko tried to command the man but he ignored his command and pushed him away.

"If you don't stop, I won't pay you!" Zuko threatened but he continued blowing up the temple.

"Okay, okay, I'll triple it!" Nope, still nothing. But Combustion Man got annoyed of him and blasted him off the ledge. Luckily, Zuko shield himself with a wall of fire, so he didn't blow up.

And so, after some awesome moves with Sokka's boomerang, surprisingly, it defeated Sparky Sparky Boom man and blew himself up.

Zuko somehow survived and managed from hanging on a vine off the ledge that kind of exploded to arrive at the gAang's platform, which was all the way across and there was no bridge and pretty far away. But nobody cared. **1**

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but, thanks Zuko!" Zuko smiled at his thanks.

"Even though you failed." And all his happiness was crushed by a little 12 year-old.

**1234567890break!**

After a couple of weeks, people had started to like Zuko. Toph and Zuko were basically siblings, The Duke were getting sword lessons from him, Teo and Haru exchanged manly advises with Zuko, Aang was like an annoying brat to him but in a good way, Sokka exchanged real manly advises with him, and Katara served him edible, tasty food and was civil to him. Not to mention, the baby was clingy as ever. Things were going great for our ex-prince.

**Don't rly feel lik continuing so… **

**Inapro-pro down there so…. REVIEW DON'T CARE IF U READ JUST REVIEW!**

**1 You know I never rly got how Zuko went from there to the gAang… I guess logic never crossed their minds I mean they got kids shooting fuckin fire outta their hands! So I guess they thought if Zuko could do that, he could teleport.**

**Then again, he is a ninja XD ninjas can do everything… cept rape you in ur sleep….. or can they? O.o CUZ U NEVER NO CUZ THEYRE NINJAS! Ahhhh the wonders of life… well REVIEW DON'T CARE IF U READ JUST REVIEW! **


	4. AWW!

**Apparently when I listened to Relient K n read Will To Live by Adam Starkopf, I have a sudden urg to update That Kid… pfft wtever its not lik its gunna happen again!**

"Did you hear that?" asked Ataru. Ataru, the short little man with a huge skull full of nothingness… oh, except for music. This guy has the biggest soul for music in the entire world which had Tomoko fall head over heels for this lugnut.

"Hear what?"

"I think it was just some birds." Sumi recommended.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Ataru replied. "I'm pretty sure I heard water splashing and people yelling and a beast roaring."

"WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU HEARD MY BABY'S MISSING!" yelled you-know-who.

"Geez, you're still on that? It's been like two days, stop crying already."

"ATARU!" yelled everyone else. He was rewarded with some backslaps and toe stomps.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head and toe.

"Be a bit more respectful, will ya?" Zu-Bin scolded.

"Why don't you guys just look for him already?" Everyone was silent and turned their heads to Sonoko.

"Oh yeah…" They all replied. Sonoko shook his head.

"You're so smart Sonoko." Tomoko complimented only to have him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm gunna go take a nap…" He walked to his earth tent.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' kind of tired too." Ataru stretched his arms.

"Alright, sweet dreams everyone." Sumi said.

"Yeah… night, Onii-chan." Tomoko yawned.

"Wait… weren't we going to look for my kid?"

"Night sweetie." Karina kissed him on the cheek and left to her made earth tent as Zu-Bin gives a depressed response.

"Aren't you the one who wanted him so badly!" He sighed, returning to bed.

**Back to regular time**

"Shut that kid up!" Toph yelled over the baby's wailing.

"I don't get it. He's been fed, he doesn't need to go to the bathroom. Why is he crying?"

"He has a name you know!" Sokka yelled back. "His name is Junior the Warrior."

"Uh… no." Katara rejected it. "His name is Momiji."

"Junior!"

"Momiji!"

"How about the Crybaby that's disrupting my lunch time?"

"Dang Toph, you aint gotta be mean."

"Dang Haru, you aint gotta be fucking ghetto!"

"Toph!" They all said.

"Toph, do not say that in front of the baby!" They all complained.

She growled. "Give me the baby!" They were very, VERY hesitant.

"I won't kill him." She reassured their minds. Katara gave him to her. Toph held him so gently and caring, they wondered where Toph went.

She shushed and burped him. And bam, he stopped crying, and fell asleep. She handed him back to Katara and he started whining again.

"Oh no, I am not holding him again! He's very heavy."

"Come on Toph." Katara held him in front of her. Irritated, she held her arms out and held him until he was sound asleep. Toph walked to Zuko's bedroom and heard him lightly snore. She crawled in with the baby, had gently placed the baby between them, and drifted off to sleep.

**An hour later**

Katara walked past Zuko's room, putting away laundry as she saw the cute sight of them sleeping together. _Aw look at them, they're so cute. But it also annoys me… Nah, it's probably nothing. Oo! I gotta get the gAang to see this!_

Katara get everyone to come and aww at the sight.

"Aww…" The kid cuddled against Zuko's neck as Zuko and Toph faced each other and they all just cuddled like a happy family. **1**

"It's like a whole group of siblings, sleeping next to each other." Teo pointed out the obvious.

"Let's leave them to peace and quiet." They nodded at Sokka's suggestion and tip-toed away. All except for Aang and Katara who looked a bit disturbed.

_What the hell am I feeling?_

_Why is Toph so comfy with him?_

_This is so annoying._

_Isn't this immoral?_

_I can't be jealous of Toph…_

_Well, I guess since the baby's there… But still!_

_That would mean that I've done this with Zuko, which I haven't. Maybe I'm… envious!_

_Wait, does this mean that I'm over Katara?_

_Does this mean that I'm over Aang?_

_Nah_

_Huh, that's weird._

_I'm just lookin' after her._

_He is hotter… and he has hair, I mean…_

***linebreaker***

**1. That was not took. It was more of a siblingly type thing.**

**So Katara finally admitted it. I think… I thought that was a cute scene… toph, zuko, and the toddler just cuddling up LIKE SIBLINGS!**


	5. Bow Chicka Bow Wow

**Been kinda long eh?**

**Well sorry bout tht! REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER!**

**Ps this is in Haru's pov later on after Zuko leaves his room cuz I felt lik it.**

***linebreaker***

_Here's what you missed on __That Kid__ (o0o0o lookin pretty professional, eh?)_

_Apparently, Ataru's being a jackass and not really caring about the baby._

"_Geez, you're still on that? It's been like two days, stop crying already."_

"_ATARU!"_

_But who cares about him. Back with the gAang, Zuko, Toph, and the baby are pretty comfy._

"_Aww…" The kid cuddled against Zuko's neck as Zuko and Toph faced each other and they all just cuddled like a happy family. _

"_It's like a whole group of siblings, sleeping next to each other." Teo pointed out the obvious._

_But now Katara and Baldy seem to have mixed feelings about each other._

_Wait, does this mean that I'm over Katara?_

_Does this mean that I'm over Aang?_

_Nah…_

_Huh, that's weird._

_I'm just lookin' after her…?_

_He is hotter… and he has hair, I mean come on, that's a plus side already!_

_And that's what you missed on Glee! I mean Monty Python and the Holy Grail! I mean… ahh fuck it. Just read._

***linebreaker***

Zuko woke up to the sight of two really cute people, Toph and the baby. He moved only to see that something was holding him down. It was the both of them, both arms around him. He couldn't help but smile and be grateful that someone depended on him. He hasn't felt this ever since Azula turned 5.

"_No Zula! You can't go there! Daddy's having an important meeting!" Zuko pulled his baby sister from the palace doors as the two guards smiled at the scene. Azula was only four years old and she could talk before Zuko turned four, obviously. _

"_No! Nii-san, I want daddy!" Azula crawled/hopped towards the door. _**1**

"_Wait until he's done!" Zuko tried desperately to pull her away. She was a tough baby. Even as a baby, she wanted everything. Azula the little girl started crying._

"_Oh no, Zuko dear, what happened?" The Fire Lady asked her son as she picked up Azula._

"_Zula wanted to go to Daddy, but he have an important meeting so I tried to stop her." Zuko stood up, facing his lovely mother. _

"_It's he had an important meeting, not have sweetie and I see you two enjoying the scene." She turned towards the guards as Azula squirmed in her arms._

"_My apologies, Lady Ursa." The guards bowed before her._

"_It won't happen again."_

"_No, it's okay. They are pretty cute." Azula giggled as she poked Azula's little nose. The royal guards eased up after hearing that. Zuko just looked up at his mother in admiration. She grabbed Zuko's little hand and walked away, towards the garden._

"_Come on kids, let's go see the turtleducks."_

"_Okay!" Zuko cheered up again._

"_Yay! Turtleducks!" Azula clapped her tiny hands together._

Ah, yes, those were the good times.

"When are you going to wake up and move?" Toph interrupted his thoughts.

"When you get off my arm." Zuko retorted.

"But I'm so tired and lazy."

"Then I'm not going to move, obviously." Zuko smirked. "Go back to sleep, it's not dinnertime yet."

"Ok," Toph moved into a more comfortable position, she rested her hand on his pillow arm. "onii-chan."

Zuko's eyes went wide. No one has ever called him that for the past 11 years. He then decided to join her, and tried to go back to sleep.

He couldn't. His eyes opened again with irritation.

He wanted to leave but Toph's head was on his arm. He didn't want to wake her up. That's just painful for him. What if Toph was like a hideous beast if he woke her up? He didn't even want to think about the consequences. Maybe if he just slid her slowly.

Toph stirred, Zuko stopped moving immediately. Luckily, she didn't wake up. Finally after half an hour of moving and stirring, his forearm was off of Toph's head. His reward was a smack of the baby's hand.

He giggled at the sight of his 'daddy's' face. Zuko quickly put his finger on his lips and shushed the baby. Right back at ya, daddy-o. (Yeah lame, I know.) The kid quietly giggled at this new game.

Zuko slowly sat up and crawled over Toph, finally off his bed. He got out of his OWN bed in thirty minutes. He slightly ignored that part, picked up the baby, and slipped out of his room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he cried out.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It's a bug!" the kid pointed it out on the wall. Kid's got good eyes.

"Yeah, it is. You wanna see it? Here, let's go closer."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah!"

Zuko picked up the bug and held it in front of the boy. It was a caterpillar-centipede. They played with the bug for a while as Katara watched the scene. She smiled a bit at his gentleness and the way he treated Momiji. They really did look like father and son, enjoying Mother Nature's creatures. She quickly wiped her grin. She's not falling for him, just admiring for once.

"Mama! Mama!" The boy cried behind Zuko. She blushed in embarrassment of being found out.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Zuko smirked.

"Yeah, mama. Why you here?"

"I-uh-I was-uh…" The kid looked at her curiously while Zuko just couldn't wipe his smug grin off his face.

"I wanted to tell you that dinner's ready." She praised herself at the half-lie.

"Yay, food!" The toddler squirmed in his 'father's' arms, trying to get down.

Zuko put him down as he ran to the dinner area place thing. **1.5**

"Doesn't it hurt when he does that?" Zuko asked. As usual, Katara just ignore him. O0o0o but this time, she also scoffed at him! Katara left first and quickly walked to the dinner area place thing, leaving Zuko behind. He sighed and followed.

They found the kid on Aang's lap, playing hand games. Everyone was here but Toph.

"I'll go get Toph." Katara stated.

"No it's okay, I'll get her."

"And let you hurt her? No thanks."

"You're still on that?"

"Frankly, I'm not so sure myself." She muttered.

"How about I'll go and you guys can stop fighting and eat dinner." Aang commanded, gave Sokka the boy, and left before anyone could protest.

There was an awkward silence as they sat down away from each other until the little boy interrupted it.

"Are you fighting?" Everyone's eyes went wide.

They stammered. "Uh-wha-n-n-uh," Until Katara answered first. "No!" Everyone's eyes went wide, including Katara's.

"Yea, kid, we're not fighting!" Zuko added.

"But yelling." Then Aang came flying in because of you know who. "Yeah? Prove it." Toph appeared beside Aang oh so suddenly and smirked. Everyone's eyes went wide. Again.

They stammered again. "Pfft, you can't prove this…" Zuko convinced himself.

"Sure you can, just kiss." Still smirking.

Luckily, the baby, Aang, and Sokka gagged. "The kid doesn't want to see inappropriate things."

"So the baby knows more than Aang?" Toph is so witty, isn't she?

"Let's eat, shall we?" Aang suggested before he dies of shock and hatred, but Toph continued as if he never spoke.

"Alright fine, how about a hug?"

They looked at each and the kid back and forth. They cringed and hugged each other awkwardly. They looked at the kid forced a smile.

"See, sweetie? Not fighting at all…" The kid crawled off Sokka's lap and crawled/hopped to his 'parents.'

"Happy Father Day, Daddy!" He hugged his parents' knees. Awww went the world.

"Thanks kiddo." Zuko picked up the toddler and they all hugged each other. For reals this time.

Awww went the world.

Aang and Toph walked to where Sokka was. Sokka leaned over and whispered to us, "Today's father's day?"

"I guess so…" Teo and I responded.

The Duke asked loudly, "What's Father Day?" We stopped and froze.

Zuko answered his question. "I'm not quite sure…" They pulled back from the hug, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"Onii-san, Father Day is you love your daddy a lot!" He turned his head to The Duke.

"Ohh…"

Zuko smirked and asked, "More than mama?" The boy nodded.

The kid giggled. Then he quickly covered his mouth. "Oops, I front of Mama…" He turned his head to his 'mother.'

"Mama, Daddy, you mad me?" Awww went the world. That kid needs to stop it, with the phrases and the eyes.

Katara took him out of his arms and hugged him tightly. "Of course not!" Zuko stood next to them and smiled. "Not at all."

Everyone but the 'family' gasped. "Zuko smiled!" Teo exclaimed.

"No, I didn't!"

"Pfft, like" Katara quickly shut her mouth, remembering the kid was present. She stammered. "Like who's up for dinner?" She sighed inside her head in relief.

"I'm starving!" Toph and Sokka both yelled. They all sat down as Katara served their delicious, most bland dinner for the fifth time. Rice soup.

"Really, again? Rice soup?"

"Sokka didn't get any meat or fruit tonight." She defended herself.

"Hey! It wasn't even my turn! It was Zuko's." He crossed his arms.

"Yes it was. And Zuko was busy sleeping with Toph!" She exclaimed but the results ended up in awkward silence and Zuko choking and the baby comforting him. Awww went the world. For a very short moment.

"With the baby!" Katara looked around nervously. I don't know if the world has changed so suddenly and made every little kid really smart at breaking up silences or if it's just me. I turned to The Duke, seeing him picking his nose while Katara stirred the pot. Yup, it's just me.

"Daddy, sing!" Everyone snickered at Zuko, including me.

"Uh… I have a song?"

"You made it with me." Zuko continued to feed his 'kid' as he tried to think of a way to him sing it too.

"Uhh… why don't you… sing it first to refresh my memory?" Zuko looked away nervously. He giggled and agreed to it.

_B: Bow chicka bow wow_

_*Insert gibberish*_

_Mao mao mao_

_An *more gibberish*_

_Chicka chicka choo wow_

_*Gibbering!...?* stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo mean tha I love you!_

"Remr daddy?" Zuko's eyes went wide. It looks like he did, but he's never been with this kid. I've never heard of this song before. Maybe it's a fire nation song thing?

Toph yelled out, "I love this song!" We all looked at her. How did she know this song?

"What? It's catchy."

"How do you know this song?" We all asked as the boy looked around, curious about the world.

She just shrugged and answered, "Before I left my house, I would sneak out to the Earth Rumble. After it was over, I heard this song. There were these performers and they were dancing and singing and playing weird instruments that I had never heard of. They were pretty cool." After her explanation, the kid just sang it again. But Toph joined in too.

_B: I say a bow chicka bow wow_

_T: That's what my baby says_

_B: Mao mao mao_

_T: And my heart starts pumping_

_B: Chicka chicka choo wow_

_B&T: Never gunna stop (with a mix of gibberish)_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

"Daddy too!" Zuko hung his head in embarrassment and sang. He sang with his head down. And they were surprisingly pretty good at it too. The baby was, well, good for little toddler I guess.

_Z&B: I said a bow chicka bow wow_

_T: That's what my baby says_

_Z&B: Mao mao mao_

_T: And my heart starts pumping_

_Z&B: Chicka chicka choo wow_

_B,Z,T: Never gunna stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Bring in the harmony.

_Z&B: I said a bow chicka bow wow_

_T: That's what my baby says_

_Z&B: Mao mao mao_

_T: And my heart starts pumping_

_Z&B: Chicka chicka choo wow_

_B,Z,T: Never gunna stop!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you baby, baby, BABAAYY!_

_Z: Baby baby baby baby_

_Everyone: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Before anyone noticed, Zuko was smiling for a while, having a good time with his 'son.' I was kind of surprised at how the Fire Nation citizens could actually have a good time, eating dinner.

"Yay! Ain! Ain!" The boy clapped and gooed.

"After dinner." Zuko scolded. He pouted. Somehow, I'm not surprised that Zuko could understand him.

"Daddy, you caehg." He mumbled. Zuko started the choo-choo train to enter his mouth when he began grabbing Zuko's hand and guided it to his mouth.

"You can feed yourself?" He nodded.

Sokka commented, "Well, that's no fun." He was greeted by a punch from Suki.

"I mean yay." He smiled weakly, probably because he was hurt. "You're getting so big. You make Uncle Sokka very proud."

But he was right, it really wasn't as much fun as when he couldn't feed himself and we took turns feeding him. Ah… those were the days… Well technically one because it only happened yesterday-just shut up Haru-ok.

**General POV *linebreaker* **

"Ok, seriously, do you guys not hear that?" Ataru asked everyone as they began eating dinner.

"Yes!" The gentle creature responded.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do not hear it!"

Ataru went back to being depressed and alone. Everyone basically ignored Ataru except Sumi as they ate delicious white rice with boiled meat and luscious vegetables. All made by your very own Sonoko and Tomoka.

"This is so good, Sonoko and Tomoka." Zu-Bin complimented.

"As usual." Karina smiled.

"Arigatou, minah." They gave out their thanks as everyone munched on the delicious food.

"I'm telling you… Om nom… Somebody's here… Om nom… They probably have Ai."

Everyone froze as Ataru kept on eating. He realized what he said as everyone looked at Karina. She looked up from her bowl and growled. "I'm getting' my baby back."

"Now you guys believe me? Really?" Everyone quickly finished their dinner, not just because they wanted to find Ai, but to avoid Karina's wrath. Never mess with a mother's baby. Karina stood up quickly and marched onward to THE HOLY GRAIL! I mean the baby. The rest followed Karina, passing Ataru.

"Nice job, Ataru. We couldn't even savor our food." Zu-Bin was pretty mad.

"Thanks, Ataru." Sonoko sarcastically thanked him.

"It's ok, Ataru. I know that you're just too stupid and slow to make stupid mistakes like this." Sumi tried comforting him.

"That wasn't very comforting, Sumi…" Ataru complained.

"You are so sleeping outside tonight." Tomoka punished him for not letting them savor her delicious rice and vegetables.

"I'm sorry!" He was mostly apologetic to Tomoka. He clapped his hands together and bowed lower than his hands were at. She just sighed and dragged him by the ear.

***linebreaker***

After dinner, Haru and his little gang left to go play Adventure Time in the Western Air Temple. The gAang just chilled at the dinner area place thing, relaxing. And getting bored.

"I'm bored!" I told you so.

"Yeah, me too." Sokka picked his teeth with his tongue and fingers.

"The baby's about to sleep so I'll put him to bed."

"No, I'll do it. You already did your part."

"But you did the rest of the chores."

"It's fine. You took care of him for the whole day."

"All I did was sleep with him." Now that was just wrong. And utter silence. "Sleep beside him?" Phew.

"Will you just let me have him?" She hissed.

"Will you just calm down?"

"I am calm!"

"That was not calm at all."

"Why you little…" She slowly rose her fist.

"I have a baby and I'm not afraid to use him." The gAang snickered.

"I knew it! I knew you were terrible and a horrible person!"

"Oh come on Katara that was a joke."

"It's not funny!"

"Actually, it kinda was." Toph reasoned as they continued chuckling.

"Using a baby as protection from a fight is funny?"

"You know that Zuko wouldn't do that."

"Do I?"

"Mama?" The baby, maybe a god, silenced everyone.

"Yes?"

"Dijobu. Daddy wodn't dohanyg ta me." He smiled at his 'mother.' **2**

She didn't have the heart to argue with the god or even understanding him.

"Hai, gomen." **3**

"Let's finish dinner." Aang suggested to break the tension.

The baby rubbed his eye and yawned after he finished his dinner. Awww went the world.

"Looks like it's somebody's bed time." Suki pointed out.

"Alright kiddo, time for bed." Katara picked him up and carried him to her room for them to sleep.

"Wait a minute, who's going to do the dishes?" Sokka yelled.

"Can you take care of it? Thanks!" She answered for him before he could say anything else.

His jaw dropped and eyes widened, not believing that he had to do a woman's chore. Of course, Sokka's not going to say that out loud since his girlfriend was beside him. Besides if he did that, she wouldn't help him wash.

"Good luck sweetie." She patted his back and walked away.

He totally jinxed himself. "Wait, you're not going to help me?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sleepy myself."

Toph smirked. "Looks like you just got ditched by your girl, Snoozles."

"Is anyone going to help me?" He looked around and found, well, no one.

Sokka sighed, "Fuck my life." And that's how the book, FML, started.

***linebreaker***

**IMPORTANT!**** THE BABY IS 3 YEARS OLD!**

**Idk if I told u guys this before but Nii- san is short for Onii-san, meaning Big brother.**

**MY BAD I just found out tht most of them can 'walk' at 7 months, they just need support. So yea he walks now if I had ever said tht he crawl/hops when he want to get somewhere… Just pretend that he actually walked. Yeah, I'm stupid.**

**Dijobu – I'm fine; It's okay; Don't worry**

**Hai – Yes. Gomen – I'm sorry.**

**This chapter was for Father's Day but im kinda late aren't I? :P oh well. I was kinda happy about this chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: Idk if I should stop it when they find the baby which will be soon, or if I should continue it. U guys will tell me! **

**I have no idea y this chapter existed to tell u the truth. I had an idea then I kinda got sum writers block n I forgot it… so im kinda just dragging it right now… .**

**WARNING: there will be more songs sung in the future, not particularly zuko singing or any1 else in the gAang, but there WILL be songs. Still waiting on that voting poll…**

**Ok seriously FML did not start because of my fanfic… just wanted to clear things out a bit for the idiotic people. Yes, I called you people idiotic.**


End file.
